Gnolls
Gnolls are an anthropomorphic race of hyenas native to the Southern regions of Duniya. They are often at odds with their human and dwarvish neighbors, and are sometimes seen allying with orcs and goblinoids. History For most of Duniyan history, gnolls have maintained dominance over the Southern region of Duniya, known as the Gnoll Territories. The presence of these tribes and clans interfered with many trade routes established between the Lone Kingdoms as well as the tribes of the Republic. For the millennia of the First Age, control over this region was fairly solidly in the power of the gnolls. By the end of the First Age, as the eladrani began taking control of Hiyokuna, efforts to subjugate the gnolls doubled in fervency. Backed with resources and warriors from the Feywild, the Golden tower systematically wiped out entire villages of gnolls, enslaving and killing many. As the Eladrani Empire sought to expand the borders of the kingdom of Hiyokuna, the Second Age saw hundreds of gnolls imprisoned in a slave system that stretched along the borders of the empire. In response to this, many gnolls combined tribes into small armies to defend themselves against the empire, with some individuals joining organizations uniting many races, such as the Mushinkei. Culture Gnoll culture is matriarchal, the tribes being lead by the eldest gnoll woman, known as the "mother." The sexual dimorphism of the gnolls results in women who are larger than the men on average by a foot or more in height and a few dozen pounds heavier. The women often become the hunters and defenders of the tribe, assuming leadership roles as the eldest is then expected to lead the tribe. Men then become gatherers, artisans, and medicine makers, supporting the tribes from within the village perimeter. Of course, with any society that has clear gender roles, there are those who defy convention. Universally, when gnolls bear children, the firstborn is always born dead. This is attributed to the creation myth of their people, involving She-is-Fiercer and her former mate He-is. However, once every few generations, a firstborn child is born alive and they are considered to be extremely lucky. The belief is that She-is-Fiercer opted to return the life of the child to the land of the living. While these individuals often live with physical or mental disability, they are considered to live with great luck and to associate with them is to also invite luck into one's life. It is very rare that it occurs, but occasionally a gnoll commits such a grievous crime that they are exiled from their people. When this is done, their name is ritually "eaten" by the tribe, and they are left nameless and without identity. This punishment for the crime will often lead to death of the body, as it is difficult for lone gnolls to survive without a tribe, as well as death of the soul as their identity is consumed. Such individuals are referred to only as the Eaten. Religion Gnolls have a monotheistic religion revolving around their creator goddess She-is-Fiercer. The myths say that originally there were two primordial gnolls, She-is and He-is, who were equal in ability and power. However, when She-is was pregnant with their first child, He-is was corrupted by an evil entity known as Sweetgrass Voice. He-is betrayed She-is and attempted to kill and consume both her and the child when she went into labor. However, being corrupted by Sweetgrass Voice weakened He-is and She-is defeated him. The baby was born dead, unfortunately. Because of his betrayal and the death of their child, She-is consumed He-is's name and he became the first of the Eaten, subsequently banished from her presence. After this time, She-is became known as She-is-Fiercer. She-is-Fiercer, being a goddess, then gave birth to the gnoll people. According to the gnolls, this explains why the women are generally larger and stronger than the men, as penance for He-is's betrayal. Likewise, all firstborn are born dead to echo the murder of She-is-Fiercer's firstborn, their souls claimed by the goddess. Consequently, the lucky firstborns who are born alive are seen as great gifts from the goddess for having allowed them to live. Sweetgrass Voice is depicted as the Great Evil of the world and the reason for all crimes committed. Worship of He-is is strictly forbidden and violation of that law results in becoming an Eaten. Often, individuals who become Eaten for reasons other than worship of He-is, such as committing murder, will gravitate towards joining the cults who worship him in order to rejoin a community. Language The gnoll language is purely oral, with their records aided by pictographs. To the untrained ear, one speaking gnoll sounds like they are only growling and snarling, but there is a very detailed dialect that takes many years for a non-gnoll to learn and become fluent in. Player Mechanics Because of the antagonism between gnolls and the civilizations of humans, dwarves, and others, please consult with the Dungeon Master before planning on creating a gnoll character. Otherwise, a gnoll can be built using the standard build or including the special features of a lucky firstborn. Famous Gnolls Bone-Eater Doe-Eyes Digger Duniyan lore regarding gnolls is derived directly from the works of Ursula Vernon, specifically her award-winning comic Digger. Reading and supporting her work is highly encouraged.